North Shore Season 2 Episode 1 Nightmares
by Mark Sinacori
Summary: Nicole realizes she's been having nightmares; Vincent and Jason go to the police to stop Xao Lin in Maui; Gabriel dates a young doctor named Cassidy with a painful secret; Frankie and Tessa open their new bar; Chris gets a surprise; Walter Booth introduces Alex to her new assistant Julie, someone connected to Jason's past and with a motto and schemes of her own; Tragedy strikes.


*NOTE (PREVIOUSLY ON NORTH SHORE):

Alexandra Hudson shows up and it's revealed that she's Walter Booth's daughter and Nicole's sister; After Nicole puts Walter in jail for realizing he murdered her mother when she was younger, Walter, after being released, gives Alexandra shares of the Grand Waimea Hotel and she begins to use and upset everyone to get her way; Musician Taylor Ward hears M.J. sing a song and asks her to be her back-up singer for a year on tour, and after talking with Chris, the two decide the best thing to do is for M.J. to go after her dream; Gabriel gets a girl pregnant during a threesome, but her parents don't want him to be part of the kid's life when it's born, he then reunites with his old girlfriend from Daytona but she leaves him, then Alexandra bribes him with a new car and then treats him like dirt when he refuses to be part of a surfing gig; Alexandra allows underage women into Frankie's club at the hotel and Tessa gets blamed for it but Frankie and Tessa up and quit at the Grand Waimea and move on to open their own bar/grill club in the area; Vincent goes back into drug trading to make money with his partner in Maui, Xao Lin, and has Jason transport the drugs without his knowing on a truck, yet the police bust him and know Vincent was behind it, telling Jason he has a limited amount of time to bring them Vincent or else they'll put Jason in jail for years; Vincent flees off on a plane to Maui to meet with Xao Lin and to pay her with his half of his shares of the Grand Waimea, in return for Jason's safety, which she wants to end his life in a limited amount of hours; Vincent alerts Nicole to bring Jason to his hide-out house so he'll be safe from Xao's assassin's, but on the way, they're unknowingly followed to the hide-out house; In Maui, Xao Lin tells Vincent it's too late and Jason will die but Vincent has alerted the cops about her and she and her men are arrested; Nicole and Jason have a talk and the two make love, realizing it may be Jason's last free night before the police arrest him as he isn't bringing Vincent to them; Jason proposes to Nicole and she accepts; The next morning, Jason and Nicole are greeted by Vincent at the door who tells them it's over and Jason is free to go; Vincent has his friend, an officiant, marry Jason and Nicole in a quick ceremony outside and gives Jason and Nicole his share of the hotel, telling them it wouldn't do him any good where he's going off to; As Nicole hugs Vincent and thanks him, Jason goes into the car as a mysterious man rushes off in the background, Vincent pulls Nicole away and screams for Jason as Jason's car explodes and Nicole screams and cries as the car burns.

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. ISLAND- DAY

Nicole and Jason join hand in hand. Vincent looks on and smiles as they kiss.

LATER

Nicole and Jason walk off. Vincent looks on and smiles. The two break apart and Nicole walks over to Vincent.

Jason enters into his car. He smiles at Nicole.

From the distance a MYSTERIOUS MAN (28) runs off.

Vincent notices this. He pulls Nicole back as Jason's car blows up.

Nicole screams in horror.

NICOLE

Jason! Jason! Nooo!

Vincent pulls Nicole back more.

VINCENT

It's okay, honey. It's okay.

NICOLE

Jason! Nooo! He's dead!

INT. ISLAND HOUSE, BEDROOM-DAY

Nicole clings to her pillow.

JASON

Wake up!

Nicole jolts up.

NICOLE

Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Jason?!

JASON

Yes?

NICOLE

What? What just happened?

Nicole pants.

JASON

You got up.

NICOLE

No, it was so clear. So clear as ever.

JASON

What are you talking about? Calm down.

Nicole catches her breath.

NICOLE

Vincent. He made me bring you here to his secret place on the island. He was in Maui with Xao Lin giving her money from his account after what happened with the drugs the police found you hauling for him.

JASON

Yeah...

NICOLE

Then the police came in and arrested her.

JASON

No, that didn't happen. She's still free.

NICOLE

What?!

Nicole panics.

JASON

Calm down, honey.

NICOLE

Well, then Vincent's been hiding from the police while you had no idea where he was.

JASON

Mmmm-Hmmm

NICOLE

Then we made love. We made love and you proposed to me and I said yes.

Jason smiles.

JASON

You did! You made me so happy last night, thank God you ditched that chef!

NICOLE

But then Vincent showed up later the next morning and said all charges on you were dropped and that his friend would marry us and we got married.

JASON

What? But wouldn't that be around now?

Jason shakes his head.

NICOLE

It all seemed so real...there was Vincent, and the officiant, and you and me. And we were married. And Vincent gave us his shares of the hotel.

JASON

Yeah?

NICOLE

Yes, but then you got into the car and as I said goodbye and thank you to Vincent, your car exploded and you died. You died, Jason.

Nicole frets. She cries and hugs Jason.

JASON

Honey...honey, listen. Look, it was all a bad dream.

Jason kisses Nicole's forehead.

NICOLE

Huh?

JASON

A dream.

Nicole looks around the bedroom.

NICOLE

Then what are we doing here?

JASON

We're waiting for Vincent to come back from Maui. Once all this clears it'll be safe to go back home. Last night we made love, I proposed to you, and you had that nightmare. It's morning now. It's okay.

NICOLE

Oh, but it all felt so real. And Xao Lin's not in jail nor her men?

JASON

No, Vincent's still working on it. You probably just imagined that as well. You know you did fall asleep after we made love last night. You woke up and we talked and you accepted my proposal. Maybe you dreamed that earlier?

NICOLE

Yeah...I do remember, now. Oh, Jason, this nightmare isn't over!

Nicole cries. He hugs her.

JASON

I know, I know...the past few months have been a nightmare, maybe they just triggered that inside you overnight, that's all.

NICOLE

Look, I want to get back home. I want to get back to the hotel. I know Alexandra must be running that place in the ground.

INT. GRAND WAIMEA, RECEPTION AREA- DAY

Alexandra stands at the reception desk.

ALEXANDRA

Damn it!

Guests being to approach Alexandra.

ALEXANDRA (CONT'D)

Just one moment, please. Thank you.

Alexandra calls someone on the phone.

ALEXANDRA (CONT'D)

Daddy? It's me, Alex. Yeah. Well, let's just say things are not off to a good start. I need you here. Everyone's quit and walked off on me.

INT. WALTER BOOTH'S HOUSE, OFFICE- DAY

Walter sits at his desk. He smokes a cigar in one hand as he talks on the phone in the other.

WALTER

And I'll be there. Just as soon as I take care of a little business, baby.

ALEXANDRA

Thank you, Daddy!

WALTER

You're welcome, precious. Now, I understand that I've been informed that Nicole has ditched that chef of hers?

ALEXANDRA

Yeah, to make a long story short, he's history, and you know who she...

Walter's voice grows, he's angry.

WALTER

Save it, I already know. I know my daughter, I know how she operates. And I want you to stop her.

ALEXANDRA

What do you mean stop her?

WALTER

I mean do whatever it takes to get Jason away from her.

ALEXANDRA

I'll try, Daddy.

WALTER

Because if you don't, I'll have to do it myself. Won't I?

Alexandra stares in shock as she shakes her head.

ALEXANDRA

Yes, Daddy.

WALTER

Now, you say everyone left you?

ALEXANDRA

Yeah, a lot of staffers up and quit, or I fired them. Either way, I'm screwed here all alone.

WALTER

Good. That's good.

Alexandra pouts and rushes back and forth on the phone.

ALEXANDRA

Good? It's a nightmare.

WALTER

Well, just wait till you see who I bring in to help you run things. Everything will work out.

ALEXANDRA

Great, Daddy. I'll be waiting.

WALTER

Bye-bye, sweetie.

Chris walks into the lobby. He ignores Alexandra.

ALEXANDRA

Chris! Hey, can you help me here?

CHRIS

Fat chance, Alex, I'm just here to talk to Frankie and Tessa, that's all, then I'm out of here.

ALEXANDRA

You haven't heard?

CHRIS

What?

ALEXANDRA

Well, if you were here instead of sending off your girlfriend on tour like that you...

Chris snaps back at Alexandra.

CHRIS

Leave M.J. out of this! She's gone. She'll be gone for a while.

Chris storms off.

Alexandra smiles.

ALEXANDRA

Just enough time to get you in the sheets, Chris.

FADE OUT.

END TEASER

 **STARRING**

Kristoffer Polaha as Jason Matthews

Brooke Burns as Nicole Booth

Corey Sevier as Gabriel McKay

Nikki DeLoach as M.J. Bevans

Jason Momoa as Frankie Seau

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Chris Remsen

Amanda Righetti as Tessa Lewis

Mackenzie Mauzy as Cassidy Smith

WITH

James Remar as Vincent Colville

AND

Shannen Doherty as Alexandra Hudson

 **GUEST CAST:**

SPECIAL GUEST STAR

Christopher McDonald as Walter Booth

GUEST STARRING

Brian Gaskill as Officer Baxter

Tamlyn Tomita as Xao Lin

WITH

John Enos III as Jack Rinaldi

AND

Kimberley Davies as Julie Atkinson

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACH- DAY

Gabriel surfs in the ocean. He notices Frankie and Tessa on the sand.

GABRIEL

Hey, what's going on?

FRANKIE

Moving on, man. Moving on.

GABRIEL

Moving on?

FRANKIE

Yeah, Tessa and I called it quits at the hotel. We're tired of Alex and her control. We're gonna open our own bar.

GABRIEL

Great! Hey, you need any help?

TESSA

We need all the help we can get, thanks, Gabriel.

Chris walks by the sand.

FRANKIE

Hey!

CHRIS

It's all over.

FRANKIE

What is?

CHRIS

Me doing anything for Alex. She's pushed me enough.

GABRIEL

Me, too.

FRANKIE

We decided to open our own bar.

CHRIS

That's great!

Chris looks down.

FRANKIE

What's wrong, man?

CHRIS

I miss M.J.

TESSA

She's been gone, what? Two hours?

CHRIS

Yeah, but I really thought she'd choose me over singing on the road.

FRANKIE

She'll come back to you.

TESSA

Look, Frankie, we gotta get ready to check that property out down the block.

CHRIS

Already looking at places?

TESSA

Well, yeah, a bar and a place for us to call home. We are never working for the Grand Waimea again, not as long as Alex is there.

CASSIDY (25), blonde with sunglasses and a bikini walks by. Gabriel checks her out.

GABRIEL

Excuse me, guys, I have some business to take care of. See ya.

Gabriel rushes off to meet up with Cassidy.

GABRIEL (CONT'D)

Hi.

CASSIDY

Hi.

GABRIEL

I'm Gabriel. I've never seen you before.

CASSIDY

That's because I just moved here. I'm Cassidy.

GABRIEL

Really?

CASSIDY

I think I've noticed you earlier though on the board there.

GABRIEL

Yeah, I've been surfing for years.

CASSIDY

I did notice you earlier looking out at the ocean, I think, you seemed upset.

Gabriel looks down.

GABRIEL

Yeah, life sometimes sucks.

CASSIDY

What do you mean?

GABRIEL

Well, it's complicated with me.

CASSIDY

Same here.

GABRIEL

I got this girl pregnant a while back and as much as I want to be a father, her parents don't want me around the baby when it's born.

CASSIDY

That sucks.

GABRIEL

And the girl I love so much, she dumped me.

CASSIDY

Hey, love hurts. But when you find the right one, it's worth it.

GABRIEL

Do you think we could be right for each other?

Cassidy smiles.

CASSIDY

You never know.

GABRIEL

Okay, then, how about I take you to dinner tonight, my treat. Here, here's my number. Call me.

CASSIDY

That would be nice. Okay.

INT. PLANE- DAY

M.J. sits in her seat. She thinks to herself. A look of distraught on her face.

M.J. Thinks of her and Chris as they walk along the ocean and kiss.

M.J.

Chris.

M.J. Exhales.

INT. ISLAND HOUSE, BEDROOM-DAY

Nicole and Jason sit up in bed.

Nicole shakes her head.

NICOLE

But it all seemed so real, Jason.

JASON

Enough with that, already, besides, we need to be read for Vincent's call.

NICOLE

Do you think he'll be back here soon?

JASON

I sure hope so, then we can get on with our lives.

The phone RINGS. Jason picks it up.

JASON (CONT'D)

Hello? Vincent? Where are you?

EXT. ISLAND- DAY

Vincent talks on his cell phone.

VINCENT

I'm not far from the house, Jason, things are gonna work out.

JASON

You mean, you settled the mess with Xao Lin?

VINCENT

Yes, I paid her off in the money the drugs were worth, now we're both cleared.

JASON

But what about the police? They want me to turn you in or I'm going to jail.

VINCENT

That won't happen. I've gotten evidence that Xao Lin was involved with this drug trading. How she wants you dead. I wired myself and recorded it all, and I will show the cops when I turn myself in.

Jason panics.

JASON

No, you can't do that! What if they don't care? What if they just want you in jail?

VINCENT

That's a risk I'm willing to take. Listen for my knock.

A KNOCK comes from the door. Nicole opens it. She hugs Vincent.

NICOLE

Oh, Vincent! Thank God!

VINCENT

It's okay, Nicole. It's okay.

Jason looks on with suspense.

EXT. GRAND WAIMEA- DAY

Gabriel walks up to the front door. Alexandra waits outside.

ALEXANDRA

Look who it is?!

GABRIEL

Save it, Alex, I'm here to only make a reservation for dinner.

ALEXANDRA

Since when did you have the money to eat here?

GABRIEL

Since I worked for it. I'm not some spoiled daddy's girl like you.

Alexandra snaps at Gabriel.

ALEXANDRA

I resent that!

GABRIEL

Yeah? You're gonna resent a lot more. Using me, Chris, Frankie, and Tessa, treating us like dirt. Just how many friends do you have helping you now, Alex? Zero?

Gabriel laughs and walks inside the hotel. Alexandra shakes her head. She spots her father in the distance walking towards the hotel.

ALEXANDRA

Daddy! Thank goodness you're here!

WALTER

I told you I'd be, didn't I?

ALEXANDRA

Things are not good. Everyone I fired or hurt is happy I have no help here.

WALTER

Relax, sugar, that's why I'm here. I brought you some help.

ALEXANDRA

You did?

WALTER

Julie?

JULIE (29) Red hair and red lips with an English accent walks up to Alexandra.

JULIE

I'm Julie Atkinson, nice to meet you.

Julie and Alexandra shake hands.

WALTER

Julie, here, will be your new assistant. If there's anything you need, she'll help you. Anything.

ALEXANDRA

Anything?

WALTER

Enjoy your new assistant.

Walter walks off.

ALEXANDRA

Let me guess, you're someone who's worked for my Dad before.

JULIE

Look, I took this job because the pay is great. Plus, your Dad said he wants this hotel controlled by people who know what they're doing.

ALEXANDRA

And do you?

JULIE

Believe me, I know more than you'll ever know.

ALEXANDRA

Is that a threat?

JULIE

Just don't underestimate me, Alex. My skills could come to good use for you.

Alexandra thinks to herself.

ALEXANDRA

What?

JULIE

You want this hotel, right?

ALEXANDRA

Yeah...

JULIE

You want money and power?

ALEXANDRA

Don't we all?

JULIE

And your Dad wants Jason away from Nicole.

ALEXANDRA

Oh, and let me guess, if I can't do it, you will?

JULIE

That's the plan.

Julie smiles.

JULIE (CONT'D)

Now, let's get going. There's so much work to be done.

Julie smiles at Alexandra, who gets the drift and smiles back.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. AIRPORT- DAY

M.J. Gets out her cell phone and dials a number.

INT. CHRIS' HOUSE- DAY

Chris' phone RINGS. He answers it.

CHRIS

Hello?

M.J.

Chris?

CHRIS

M.J?!

M.J.

Yeah, hi!

CHRIS

Hi!

M.J.

I miss you.

CHRIS

I miss you, too.

M.J.

My plane just landed in LA. I'm starting the tour tomorrow.

CHRIS

Nice.

There's a pause.

M.J.

Chris?

CHRIS

Yeah?

M.J.

Do you wish I had stayed in Hawaii?

CHRIS

Like I said, it was up to you. I'll be here when you get back next year. I promise.

M.J.

Thanks.

CHRIS

Look, I gotta go meet up with Frankie and Tessa, they just put an offer on a new bar down the block.

M.J.

What about at the hotel? Aren't they working there anymore?

CHRIS

Not since Alex took over.

M.J.

I see. Look, my driver's here. I'll call you later. Okay?

CHRIS

Okay. M.J., I love you.

M.J.

I love you, too, Chris.

M.J. hangs up the phone and exhales.

INT. BAR- DAY

Frankie and Tessa walk around the bar as a REALTOR (36), talks on his cell phone.

REALTOR

Well, that's it, looks like they accepted the offer! Congratulations. You can start moving in as soon as possible.

TESSA

Great!

Tessa and Frankie kiss.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Oh, look out, Alex, Frankie's bar is gonna crush your's!

The two laugh and kiss again.

INT. GRAND WAIMEA, RESTAURANT- NIGHT

Gabriel pulls the seat out for Cassidy.

CASSIDY

Thank you.

GABRIEL

Waiter?

A WAITER (30) Caucasian, approaches.

WAITER

Yes?

GABRIEL

May we see the wine list?

WAITER

Sure.

Cassidy pulls back.

GABRIEL

So, what brought you here to Hawaii?

CASSIDY

Well, I just got out of school, and I'm now a doctor. So they need a good doctor here on the island, don't they?

GABRIEL

That they do.

Gabriel smiles.

Alexandra sees Gabriel from a distance. She bears a shrewd expression and walks over to him.

GABRIEL (CONT'D)

Oh, no.

ALEXANDRA

Gabriel! So, who's the lovely lady?

Cassidy frets.

GABRIEL

None of your business, Alex.

ALEXANDRA

Just to let you know, this guy here, big player. Tons of girls a week. I lost count.

Alexandra laughs.

ALEXANDRA (CONT'D)

By the way, my bed is waiting, baby.

Alexandra winks at Gabriel and walks off. Cassidy shakes her head.

CASSIDY

You are...

GABRIEL

No, look, it's not what you think.

CASSIDY

No? What am I, just some next number?

Cassidy gets up and storms off.

GABRIEL

Cassidy, wait! She's trouble! I'm nothing like that!

Alexandra looks on from a distance and smiles. Julie approaches.

JULIE

So? What's new?

ALEXANDRA

Just destroyed one potential relationship.

JULIE

But the one you really need to work on?

ALEXANDRA

All in good time, Julie, all in good time.

Alexandra smiles.

INT. POLICE STATION- NIGHT

Nicole walks into the station. She walks up to OFFICER BAXTER (39) Caucasian with brown hair.

NICOLE

Officer?

OFFICER BAXTER

Yes, I'm Officer Baxter, what can I do for you?

NICOLE

I have info on the Vincent Colville case.

OFFICER BAXTER

Yes?

NICOLE

Look, promise you won't hurt anyone or arrest anyone.

OFFICER BAXTER

I can be lenient, what do you know?

NICOLE

I have Jason Matthews and Vincent in hiding.

OFFICER BAXTER

What?

NICOLE

Look, Vincent wants to help you guys. His long time partner Xao Lin wanted Jason dead for ruining the drug trade last month. It was either Vincent pay her or Jason dies.

OFFICER BAXTER

And if Jason didn't bring Vincent to us we'd put him away for twenty years.

NICOLE

Right. Well, Vincent has some information that can get you guys to Xao Lin and put her away. Stop all this drug trading once and for all on the island.

OFFICER BAXTER

Okay, if you bring the guys in, we could work something out.

Nicole walks out the door and then back in with Jason and Vincent.

OFFICER BAXTER (CONT'D)

Mr. Matthews? Mr. Colville?

VINCENT

That's right, I'm Vincent Colville.

JASON

And I'm Jason Matthews.

OFFICER BAXTER

You two have a lot of explaining to do.

VINCENT

Yes, sir, if you'd only listen to me for a second, I want to make things right. I don't want us to get hurt or put in jail.

OFFICER BAXTER

What do you know?

VINCENT

Where Xao Lin's hideout is in Maui. I can take you there.

JASON

Both us can. If Vincent's going he's like a father to me. I want to be his back-up. He's always been there for me. We promise not to run, we're here to help you, we give you our word.

Vincent nods his head. He hands Officer Baxter a tape of Xao Lin he recorded.

VINCENT

This here is a tape I made, when I wired myself to talking to Xao Lin. She claims since Jason ruined the drug trade I had to pay the price, and if not she'd kill him. I didn't think it would lead to that, but now that Jason's in danger, I'm not taking anymore chances.

OFFICER BAXTER

Well, I think we are onto something here, Mr. Colville. You and Mr. Matthews, leading us to her, helping us out...

Nicole frets.

NICOLE

No! No, she's dangerous! She could kill them!

OFFICER BAXTER

Nobody will get hurt, trust 'll have lots of guys there for backup. Now it has to be a mutual agreement. What do you guys say?

Jason and Vincent look at one another and nod, then look at Officer Baxter.

EXT. BEACH- DAY

Gabriel rushes after Cassidy.

GABRIEL

Cassidy?! Cassidy?! Wait!

Cassidy stops.

CASSIDY

What?

GABRIEL

Look, that woman at that hotel, she's evil, she wants to come between all my friends and those we love.

CASSIDY

What?

GABRIEL

Huh?

CASSIDY

You said love.

GABRIEL

I did?

CASSIDY

Yes.

GABRIEL

Well, I'm, a loving guy, I love all my friends. Are we friends?

Cassidy shrugs her shoulders.

CASSIDY

Guess it's your call.

GABRIEL

Well, what if I want to be more than friends?

CASSIDY

I guess I can take that chance.

Gabriel and Cassidy grow close together and kiss.

EXT. XAO LIN'S FACILITY

Jason and Vincent walk with Officer Baxter outside.

OFFICER BAXTER

Look, you know what to say, right? This needs to be done the right way so we catch her in the act. You led us to her, but now we need to see her actually doing this.

VINCENT

I've got it.

JASON

Be careful, Vincent.

Vincent enters the facility.

CAR

Nicole waits in the car. She becomes frantic. She rushes out of the car to Jason.

NICOLE

Jason! Jason, no, I'm scared.

JASON

Relax, okay, he's done this before.

NICOLE

No, Jason, no! Remember my dream? You died. You died, and...

JASON

Calm down.

OFFICER BAXTER

Yes, ma'am, stay calm, everything will be okay.

Nicole remains calm.

INT. XAO LIN'S FACILITY

Vincent walks into the hallway. He walks up to a door and knocks on it. Xao Lin opens it.

XAO

Vincent?

VINCENT

Xao Lin.

XAO

What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be back home?

VINCENT

I came by because I have another deal to make.

XAO

I'm listening.

From out in the hallway a BODY GUARD (40) stalky and Hispanic rushes into the office.

BODY GUARD

I'm sorry, ma'am, but I noticed several people standing outside on the security camera. One of them's an officer.

Xao Lin looks at Vincent who frets.

XAO

What the hell is this all about?

VINCENT

Now, Xao...

Xao Lin walks back to her desk and draws out a gun and points it at Vincent.

XAO

There's nowhere to run, Vincent Colville. This game is over.

Vincent looks on in fear.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. CASSIDY'S HOUSE, BEDROOM- DAY

Cassidy and Gabriel kiss in bed.

GABRIEL

That was great! You're amazing.

CASSIDY

So were you.

GABRIEL

So you believe me, right?

CASSIDY

About what?

GABRIEL

About what a bitch Alex is. She used me and my friends, threatened us, always wanted to have her way.

CASSIDY

Well, she's up to some rough competition.

GABRIEL

Is she?

CASSIDY

She is.

GABRIEL

Why is that?

CASSIDY

Because I always get my way.

GABRIEL

You do?

CASSIDY

Yes, I do.

The two giggle and then get back under the sheets.

INT. BAR- DAY

Frankie and Tessa move stuff into the bar. Chris approaches.

CHRIS

Hey, congrats, guys!

FRANKIE

Thanks! What do you you think?

CHRIS

I think this place will really give Alex's bar a run for its money!

TESSA

You got that right!

The three laugh.

CHRIS

What can I help you with?

TESSA

Well, we're gonna be starting to hold interviews for wait staff and bartenders.

CHRIS

Great! I'd be happy to help out in any way!

INT. TAYLOR'S HOTEL ROOM- DAY

Taylor opens her door to find M.J. at it.

TAYLOR

M. J.! You made it!

M.J.

Yeah, here I am.

TAYLOR

You look sad. Is everything alright?

M.J.

No, I miss Chris.

TAYLOR

Then I guess there's only one thing you can do then?

M.J.

What?

TAYLOR

Go back to Hawaii. Surprise him!

M.J.

And throw away a chance at a dream as one of your back-up singers?

TAYLOR

So what? You'll do fine! You have me, and connections are what it's all about.

M.J.

You think so?

TAYLOR

I know so.

M.J. nods her head.

INT. CASSIDY'S HOUSE, KITCHEN- DAY

Gabriel and Cassidy sit at the table and talk.

CASSIDY

So, I showed you my place, would you show me yours?

GABRIEL

My place isn't exactly a palace compared to here.

CASSIDY

What do you mean?

Gabriel puts his head down in shame.

GABRIEL

I mean, I live on the beach, practically, with my friend Chris. I don't make a lot of money, and...

CASSIDY

Relax, I'm not one of those girls. I don't worry about that. What matters to me is you as a person. And I think you're nice.

GABRIEL

I think you're nice, too.

The two kiss.

CASSIDY

Actually, I wanted to make you a proposition.

GABRIEL

Yeah?

CASSIDY

How would you feel about moving in here?

Gabriel gapes.

GABRIEL

After just one day of knowing you?

CASSIDY

Hey, I told you I'll give that Alex trouble. I'm not as perfect as you think I am, we're all flawed.

GABRIEL

Okay...

CASSIDY

So what's your answer.

Gabriel shakes his head.

GABRIEL

Look, give me a little time to think, okay?

CASSIDY

Okay.

GABRIEL

We're all hanging out tonight at my friend Frankie's new bar. It's not finished yet, but we're getting together to toast the release from Alex. We all escaped her in some way. I want to introduce you to all my friends.

CASSIDY

That's great. I'd love to go. Will you give me your answer then?

GABRIEL

We'll see.

INT. GRAND WAIMEA, RECEPTION AREA- DAY

Julie waits at the reception desk. Walter approaches.

WALTER

Hello, Julie.

JULIE

Hello, Mr. Booth.

WALTER

Are things going as planned?

JULIE

As of now, I'm happy to report, she's been one shrewd bitch.

WALTER

Good, that's just what I like to hear.

JULIE

Hey, I keep my eyes and ears open.

WALTER

That-a girl! And what about Jason?

JULIE

Oh, that issue will be taken care of when he's back in town.

WALTER

Good, because the sooner we get rid of him from Nicole, the sooner the next phase of my plan can begin.

Walter walks off as Alexandra approaches.

ALEXANDRA

What was Daddy doing here?

JULIE

Just checking up on things, that's all.

ALEXANDRA

What's your end game, Julie?

JULIE

Please, I have none. I'm just here to help your Dad run this place the right way.

ALEXANDRA

No, something tells me you want something more than just to help my Dad.

JULIE

Whatever do you mean?

ALEXANDRA

I don't know, but when I find out, I know I'll rest a lot better at night.

Alexandra walks off.

Julie bears a vengeful expression.

JULIE

You'll be waiting a long time before you find out, dear.

Julie goes on her laptop and looks up something. She searches "Mackenzie Rodgers" "Arrested' "Murder" and many files come up on the topic. Julie clicks on one. A picture of Alex shows up dated January fifteenth two thousand". The caption reads "Mackenzie Rodgers, new bride, arrested for the murder of her millionare husband Jack Stevens." The photo next to the caption is Alexandra's.

JULIE (CONT'D)

Oh, Alex, if only the reporters had used your real name instead of your Alias back in the days, it would have been easier to search you online. Nobody, not even good old Dad I bet knows about this. It's so nice to have people in higher places. After all, what Daddy doesn't know will eventually hurt him.

Julie laughs.

INT. XAO LIN'S FACILITY, OFFICE

Xao Lin holds her gun at Vincent.

VINCENT

Now, Xao, don't be stupid.

XAO

Stupid, there's a cop outside, how else should I act?

VINCENT

Please, put down the gun. We've both been through so much, both business and romantic. We love one another.

XAO

Go outside and see what's going on.

BODY GUARD

Right away, Ma'am!

OUTSIDE

Nicole frets.

NICOLE

I'm worried. They've been in there too long.

OFFICER BAXTER

I'm getting the info here on wire. She has Vincent at gunpoint.

NICOLE

What?!

OFFICER BAXTER

We have to move, it could be dangerous here.

Officer Baxter rushes off with Nicole as Jason takes off in a different direction.

NICOLE

Jason, No!

JASON

You guys don't worry, I'll be okay!

The BODY GUARD searches outside with his gun. He looks around the area. From another corner, Officer Baxter takes his gun and fires. The Body Guard drops to the ground.

INSIDE

XAO

What was that?

VINCENT

What was what?

XAO

That?!

VINCENT

I didn't hear anything.

XAO

You may have brought on a battle Vincent, but this war is almost finished. And I'm gonna be the one to finish it!

Xao Lin aims her gun at Vincent. A bullet FIRES from a gun not seen. Xao's window in her office gets grazed by a bullet and from behind it enters her head. Xao Lin drops to the floor.

OUTSIDE

Jason holds a gun that's just been fired. He freezes.

INSIDE

JASON (O.S.)

Vincent?

VINCENT

Yeah, I'm okay.

Vincent rushes out of the room and outside. Officer Baxter, Nicole and Jason greet him.

Nicole hugs Vincent.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

It's okay, Nicole, it's okay. Xao Lin's dead.

Vincent catches his breath.

From another corner another GUARD (35) pulls out a gun. He fires it. Officer Baxter fires back and takes out the guard. Again, from another corner, another GUARD (38) fires at the group, Officer Baxter fires back at him and takes him down. Jason and Nicole rush back towards the car.

NICOLE

Jason, no, I'm afraid.

JASON

About what?

NICOLE

The nightmare I had.

JASON

Just relax, the car is fine!

From behind some bushes, a THUG (28) holds a detonator

Nicole panics.

NICOLE (SCREAMS)

Jason! No! Jason! Look near the bushes!

Jason looks to the bushes, sees the thug, rushes off, and dives through the air as the thug pushes the detonator. The car EXPLODES. Nicole screams, then runs around with worry.

NICOLE (CONT'D)

Jason?! Jason?! Jason?!

Jason rushes to Nicole.

JASON

It's okay. It's okay, I'm here.

Jason notices the Thug drop the detonator in the distance and pulls out a gun. Jason pulls his gun out and fires at the thug who drops to the ground.

NICOLE

Oh, Jason!

Nicole rushes over to Jason and hugs him as dozens of police cars swarm the outside of the facility. Vincent approaches them.

JASON

It's all over, Nicole. The nightmare's over.

Nicole cries as she, Vincent and Jason embrace and hug as the car burns behind them.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. XAO LIN'S FACILITY- DAY

Jason, Nicole, Vincent and Officer Baxter talk.

OFFICER BAXTER

Well, it looks like everything's safe now. Our men were able to apprehend all of Xao Lin's guys, some they took out as well. They also found ample amounts of smuggled drugs in the facility. Colville. Looks like you're free to go.

VINCENT

Thank you.

Nicole hugs Vincent.

NICOLE

I've never been so scared in all my life.

VINCENT

It's all over now.

Nicole panics.

NICOLE

But, Vincent, it's like I had this premonition.

VINCENT

What are you talking about?

NICOLE

Earlier this morning I woke up, and before that I dreamed you told me to bring Jason to your hideout, then you went to Xao Lin but you had the police stop her.

VINCENT

What?

NICOLE

Then you came back to your hideout where Jason and I were at and you had one of your officiant friends marry us. As Jason went to the car it exploded and he was killed.

Vincent stares in shock.

VINCENT

Wow. That does sound like a bad nightmare.

NICOLE

Buy my instinct was right, wasn't it? I knew the car we came here in was rigged to explode once Xao Lin alerted her men things weren't safe here on the site.

VINCENT

Well, it's all over now. We can all rest.

JASON

Yeah, and we have a wedding to plan, don't we, honey?

NICOLE

That we do!

Jason and Nicole kiss.

INT. GRAND WAIMEA, RECEPTION AREA- DAY

Jason, Nicole and Vincent enter the hotel. Alexandra looks on upset.

ALEXANDRA

Where the hell have you two been?

NICOLE

Alex, please, we were trying to save Vincent from...

ALEXANDRA

Vincent? What do I care about him?

VINCENT

Oh, Alex, you'll never stop, will you?

Vincent laughs and takes off.

ALEXANDRA

Seriously, where the hell were you? The hotel staff mostly all up and quit.

NICOLE

What?

ALEXANDRA

Frankie, Tessa, Gabriel, Chris, and a whole slew of others joined them.

NICOLE

Well, do you blame them? You probably caused it yourself.

ALEXANDRA

Take that back.

NICOLE

No.

Nicole looks at Alexandra with anger.

ALEXANDRA

Nicole, I swear I...

NICOLE

Complain all you want, Alex, for what Jason and Vincent and myself have been through the past several days, anything you say will just make me stronger.

ALEXANDRA

Fine. I thought you might want to be introduced to my new assistant.

NICOLE

What?

Nicole shakes her head.

ALEXANDRA

That's right, I hired a new assistant.

Julie approaches.

JULIE

Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Julie.

Julie smiles and shakes Nicole's hand.

Jason looks on and gapes.

JASON

Julie? Julie Atkinson?

JULIE

Jason?

Jason smiles. Nicole looks on upset. Alex smiles with vengeance.

INT. RESTAURANT- DAY

Walter sits at a table. He drinks a glass of wine.

JACK RINALDI (49) and Italian mob man approaches.

WALTER

Jack! Paisan! Sit down.

JACK

Can't stay long, Walter, have some unfinished business to take care of.

WALTER

No kidding, so do I! In fact, the reason I called you here was that I need your help.

JACK

Yeah?

WALTER

I want to take full control of the hotel, The Grand Waimea. Problem is, my daughter has a share and so does Vincent Colville.

A waiter brings a glass of wine to Jack. He takes a sip.

JACK

I'm listening.

WALTER

I just hired this woman who ironically was a part of my other daughter Nicole's boyfriend Jason's past. I don't like the two together and want to make sure they are broken up, and Julie will help in that area.

JACK

I see.

Jack takes another sip of wine.

WALTER

Problem is, my daughter doesn't learn her lesson, she always goes back to Jason, he's this slime that Julie told me about. The two were engaged to be married after college and he dumped her, just before graduation. He's done this to my daughter as well, fallen for practically every girl he sees a connection with and goes after them.

Jack is about to take another sip of wine but pauses.

JACK

Wait, what exactly do you need me for?

WALTER

For other parts of my plan. You see, I want my family back. I want me and my daughter Nicole and my daughter Alexandra, I want us to be a family. Own the hotel together, not have any interference by outside sources. Any outside sources.

JACK

I'm listening.

Jack takes another sip of wine.

WALTER

Vincent Colville, he owns part of the hotel. Jason, he's always hurting my daughter Nicole on and off, if I can stop those two I can somehow get control of the hotel to myself and get my family back the way I want it. I know my daughter's think I'm evil, and heck, evil is how you need to be if you need to get ahead.

JACK

So what's the plan, boss?

Walter takes another sip from his wine glass and smiles.

INT. FRANKIE'S BAR AND GRILL- NIGHT

Frankie stands at the bar and pours drinks. Tessa wipes down some tables in the dining room area. Chris puts some quarters in the juke box and music plays.

Gabriel and Cassidy enter the bar.

GABRIEL

Wow, look at this! Very nice, Frankie!

FRANKIE

What do you say about being one of my head waiters? Great tips!

GABRIEL

I say you got yourself a deal!

Chris steps out to the exit. He looks out at the ocean and bears a sad expression. As he looks to the side, M.J. walks up to the entrance of the bar.

CHRIS

M.J?!

M.J.

Yeah. I'm back.

CHRIS

What?!

Chris and M.J. embrace and kiss.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

But what about your career as a back-up singer?

M.J.

You're more important to me than that.

The two kiss again.

Jason, Nicole and Vincent enter the bar.

JASON

Hey, guys, look who's back?!

FRANKIE

Vincent!

TESSA

It's glad that you guys are all safe.

FRANKIE

Now, are we gonna get this party started or what? Let's all have a toast! To the end of working with Alex Hudson! Here you are Cassidy.

Frankie presents a glass of alcohol to Cassidy and she frets and rushes off. Gabriel rushes after her.

GABRIEL

Cassidy?! Cass?!

Cassidy stops at the exit.

GABRIEL (CONT'D)

What's wrong? What is it? Even at dinner when we were asked about the wine list you pushed back. What's wrong?

Cassidy cries.

CASSIDY

Promise not to hate me?

GABRIEL

No, I'd never hate you. What's wrong?

CASSIDY

I'm a recent former alcoholic.

Cassidy cries and breaks down in Gabriel's arms.

GABRIEL

Hey, that's nothing compared to what my life is. I told you my story. It's okay to spill yours to me, I'm here to listen.

CASSIDY

No, you don't understand. Because of my alcoholism I accidentally killed someone.

GABRIEL

What?

CASSIDY

My fiance. I was driving home and I had a little too much to drink. My fiance was in the driveway, putting out the trash for the next morning, my car came by and hit him, just a touch, but it was enough to send him backwards. He hit his head on the pavement and died instantly.

GABRIEL

Oh, Cassidy, I'm sorry.

Cassidy continues to cry.

CASSIDY

I'm sure you don't want to live with me anymore.

GABRIEL

No way, baby, you've got me!

Cassidy smiles and the two embrace in a hug.

Jason and Nicole talk by the bar. She's upset.

NICOLE

So, who was Julie to you?

JASON

What?

NICOLE

Come on, Jason, you've avoided that question the whole night.

JASON

Okay, if you need to know, she was my fiance.

Nicole's mouth drops.

NICOLE

What?

JASON

In college. We broke up shortly before graduation.

NICOLE

Is that all?

JASON

Yes, it was years ago, she means nothing to me anymore.

NICOLE

That's not what the look on your face showed earlier.

Nicole walks off to the bathroom. Jason shakes his head. Vincent walks by and drinks a bottle of beer.

VINCENT

What's wrong?

JASON

She's upset.

VINCENT

Don't worry, she'll get over it. Why?

JASON

She found out that Julie and I were engaged in college.

Vincent stares in shock.

VINCENT

Alex's new assistant?

JASON

Yeah, small world, huh?

VINCENT

Well, she's in for it big time, nobody's gonna help her anymore except Julie. What she's done to all of you, she should rot.

Vincent almost loses his balance, touches his forehead and regains his stability.

JASON

Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?

VINCENT

No way, man! In fact, I'm celebrating.

JASON

Celebrating what?

VINCENT

Well, now that I'm free from Xao Lin and all that mess, the only thing left is to get full control of the hotel again.

JASON

And how do you exactly plan on doing that?

VINCENT

I have my ways.

Vincent puts his hand on Jason's shoulder.

And you're gonna help me do it.

INT. WALTER'S HOUSE, OFFICE- NIGHT

At his desk, Walter watches a video screen, he zooms in on Jason and Vincent as they talk at Frankie's Bar.

WALTER

That's right, Vincent, you keep thinking that. You keep thinking that.

Aside from Walter's desk, Jack stands.

WALTER (CONT'D)

Now you see, Jacky? You see what I mean?

JACK

Yes, boss.

WALTER

Now remember the plan. I want it done so it works. Once he's out of the way, things will be easier for me to take control without him interfering.

JACK

Right.

EXT. VINCENT'S CAR- NIGHT

Jack pries open the door of Vincent's car and cuts the breaks. He closes the door and walks off.

FRANKIE'S BAR

Jason approaches Nicole who talks with Tessa and M.J.

JASON

Nicole, can we at least talk about this?

NICOLE

I really don't think there's anything to talk about.

Vincent walks by, he's drunk.

VINCENT

Hey, Nicole, don't worry, Jason loves you! Come on, let's party!

Nicole shakes her head.

NICOLE

Look, it's getting late, and Vincent's drunk. M.J. what do you say you give Vincent a ride home, okay? Jason, I'll take your car, you can drive Vincent's back to his house.

JASON

Nicole, are you upset at me?

NICOLE

Look, now's just not a good time, okay? I need time to think about this.

EXT. VINCENT'S CAR- NIGHT

Jason gets into the car and closes the door.

INT. VINCENT'S CAR

Jason turns the key and steps on the gas. He drives down the street. He tries to stop with the break but sees the breaks are cut.

JASON

Oh, no.

EXT. VINCENT'S CAR

Vincent's car swerves out of control, he avoids pedestrians who cross at crosswalks. Jason loses control of the wheel as the crashes into a store front glass window. Glass shatters everywhere as the car comes to a stop as on-lookers observe the catastrophe.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
